Unknown Feelings
by Tomyallen
Summary: Ichigo finally has his powers back.Its been 17 months since he's seen them. What happens when a certain girl stays around longer than she should? Takes place after chapter 476 of bleach.
1. Powers Returned

So my first story. I have to thank SilverFang1794 and SpunkyOne before I begin. You are both my inspiration to start writing. SilverFang as a personal friend I saw you work up the courage to post your story and I couldnt help but think maybe I could too. And SpunkyOne your stories are amazing. They are my Yaoi favs and my inspiration to soon write my own yaoi story!

And a Note to my readers. This story begins after chapter 476 in Bleach so I would suggest reading it before this.

* * *

><p><strong>Return Of powers<strong>

Ginjo is dead. That was it. It was all finally over he thought to himself. Ichigo released his new bankai which quickly reverted himself to shikai. He quickly realised he could not put it on his back with the short chain. Rubbing a hand through his spiky orange hair and trying to figure out how to put away the sword he is interrupted by a familiar presence in his mind.

_Ichigo. With the power of your fullbring now combined in your sword you can seal me. _Zangetsu interrupted his thoughts. _Focus on the spiritual pressure in your sword and try to compress it._

"Oh...Your back now, I guess that would make sense with the return of my powers. You know though that I'm no good at this kind of stuff . "He said out loud to Zangetsu.

_Just try and focus on me, you have always been able to sense the energy in me so try to seal me._ Zangetsu instructed him. _It really is not that hard and even someone like you who is undisciplined in reiatsu control should be able to do this. _

_**Ya King. You should be able to handle this now, considering all of the borrowed power you have now as well. Even I could do it. **_ His hollow said quickly interrupting his thoughts. Of course he would be back with Zangetsu; in fact he was surprised he had not tried breaking free of Ichigo's control yet.

_Of course you would interrupt this. And Zangetsu I know all this, but it doesn't make this an easier... fine ill try._ He quickly reverted to speaking in his mind rather than out loud remembering that he had an audience. He did not want them hearing his conversation considering his hollow was involved. So he closed his eyes and he began to focus on Zangetsu's reiatsu imagining it like a bunch of clay he began to pack all the stray strands together in a ball. Then he heard a gasp from someone beside him He opened his eyes and saw Rukia's violet eyes staring at his hands. He looked down in shock and saw a regular sized, but black katana. The hilt looked just like his bankai's but it now had a Sheath. The sheath was in black with a red jagged stripe down the middle.

"Well we certainly didn't expect that to happen" Renji spoke out as Rukia was still staring rather bluntly at his now sealed Zangetsu.

"Hey Renji. And ya Zangetsu said that I can seal him now that I have the combined power of Fullbring and Shinigami.. I guess it will make easier for carrying it around but I think I'm gonna miss the heavy weight on my back that I'm so used too." He stated with a slight sense of loss. "So Reni why are you still here? All of the captains have left now that they have achieved their goal." He asked him with an odd look in his eye.

"Well unlike the captains I am here as a friend although I was ordered to come here by the head captain I would have found a way to come once I heard that the others were coming. I wanted to make sure everything went well and that you made the right decision. I will tell you that I had no clue about the captain's earlier decision..."

"Shut up." He was quickly cut off by Ichigo. "I knew from the start that it was between the captain's which is why it was Rukia's captain that gave me the badge. You were just the dumbass who got swept into the mess by fighting me and then befriending me." Ichigo explained rather harshly. He had not meant to be rude but with everything that had happened he was too exhausted to "play" nice.

"Hey! Did you forget about someone here?" Rukia interrupted the boys."I was involved and what do you have to say? Do you care?" She quickly questioned him without really giving him a chance to interrupt. _He can be so absent minded sometimes_ she said to herself.

"I have to admit that it kind of shocked me that you would have been involved, but it does kind of make sense as to why you stuck around and why you refused my help whenever I offered." He said.

"That is not why I stuck around." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh. Well then why did you?" Ichigo asked his cheeks reddening a little from the hidden meaning.

"No...Non...None of your business fool." She stuttered. Finishing by slapping him over the head...

"Ow what was that for! Never mind." He said wincing slightly but afraid to further encourage the unexpected abuse.

"Sorry for interrupting the get together here but I... uh had better get back to the soul society before Bya comes and gets me to get all of the paperwork done that I forgot to finish. I'll make sure to come back and visit when I'm done." He quickly finished and opened a Senkaimon. As he was walking through he turned around and looked back at Ichigo and Rukia who still had blushes on their faces. I don't think they have even realised how the react around each other yet he mused to himself. It reminds me of a certain couple. And the Senkaimon closed with him chuckling to himself.

"Bya? Where did that come from? If I gave Byakuya a nick name like that I would be feeling the sting of Senbonzakura's blades." He stated rather confused on the new name.

"Don't worry about it. I will explain later all of the things you have missed out on in the Seireitei."Rukia said. Inwardly she was laughing at the idea of trying to explain to Ichigo about the new relationship status between her brother and best friend.

Now there were only three of them left since his father and Urahara had left sometime during all of the battling. Rather suddenly they felt a hollow presence nearby. Ichigo began turning in the direction of the hollow with his instinct's kicking in. Uryu though quickly stepped in front of him.

"You stay put and enjoy the reunion. I will handle the hollow and come see you later." And he quickly disappeared as usual giving Ichigo no time to argue.

And so Ichigo and Rukia were left alone. Ichigo has been left rather tongue tied from the whole situation and he began having flashbacks of how he felt when he had lost his powers watching Rukia fade away. His vision clouded over a little and he seemed to lose track of himself

Slap! Rukia hits him on the shoulder rather unexpectedly.

"What was that for this time?" He said quickly. "I don't really think I deserve this from some shorty." Of course that comment receives another slap and a very hard glare.

_**Ha! Look at the king now. Getting beat about by a girl shorter than him!**_ Ichigo's hollow interrupted.

_Shut up. This is none of your business so butt out._ And his hollow stopped talking. He thought it was weird that he would listen so easily to him but he ignored it.

"Because Strawberry you're a fool and you started to cry in front of me."She said receiving a glare from Ichigo when she used the nickname. She had interrupted his thoughts with obvious irritation as well as some concern as well. "I'm standing here waiting for you to do something and all you do is stare into space and begin crying. That is not the Ichigo I know!" She yelled at him as if angry even thought this was nothing to be upset about.

"In my opinion this is perfectly normal. It has been over 17 months since I've seen any of you guys. After being with you for what? 2 years. Don't you think I might have been a little distraught? I tried my best to start a normal life as things would have been before meeting you but I really didn't do that well. As you can see I got mixed up in a whole load of a mess in order to see you again. I joined Xcution with the thought that if I got my powers back I would be able to see you...and everyone else as well." Ichigo comes to a halt to his rave and looks at Rukia. She was blushing. Why the hell was she blushing? He quickly jumps to conclusions and begins to ask her if she's ill. "Are you okay? You look kind of..."

"I'm fine." She states rather bluntly. Happy that he didn't figure what the redness on her cheeks really meant she began walking away. Ichigo didn't really understand what was going but he followed after her in silence. After a while he realized they were heading towards his home. He figured she was just returning him home and was going to tell him about the things he had missed out on and then head back to the soul society. Of course he was entirely wrong.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the cliffhanger there, but it is necessary. So My first Attempt at writing a story. I dont think it will be to long as it is only my first but hopefully it is good. I am a Yaoi fangirl but this story is going to have a focus on a heterosexual relationship. Of course I couldn't entirely deny yaoi fans so there will be a little in here. Im not going to be overly graffic yet. I wan't to get used to writing a story and using different idea's and stuff before I break down into the harder to write stuff.<p>

I would love critique. But please be a little nice this time. Its my very first attempt at story writing. I read stuff like crazy but I never actually wrote anything. And No Haters or unnecessary foul language.


	2. Back Home

So another chapter done. Wow my inspiration is doing pretty good right now. I hope I can keep this up. 'mI happy to say I had 207 hits within less than 24 hours and 4 Favs already. Maybe to some that doesn't seem all that great but it makes me really proud.

On another note. To SpunkyOne. You are going to find out sooner than you think who will crack first. And unfortunately I think big brother's going to be making his reappearance later on, after they've worked some things out.

And to Coyote of legend. Its not gonna be finished for a while but I hope you stick around to see what happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Home<strong>

"So...um I guess I should say welcome back." Ichigo say's as he opens the door to his home. The clinic had been closed that week for renovations so his dad had not been home for much of the time. As such he was used to coming home alone but now he was bringing Rukia back. He was having a sense of déjà vu with her in his home. "I'm home now." He calls out even though he doesn't think there is anyone home. But to his surprise someone else was already waiting for him.

"Ichigo! I made diner already... Oh. Rukia!" She finishes in shock. "You came back! Ichigo had told us that you weren't coming back. I'm so happy your here. I just finished making diner, and since dad is out again tonight you can join us. There is lots of extra food to eat." She said with obvious excitement and acceptance to Rukia's arrival. "And Karin is out again right now as usual."

"I think I'm going to have to talk to her now that I'm back in service. I don't want her endangering herself anymore." Ichigo said with his protective side showing.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore Ichigo." She said as if though it should be obvious. "Urahara has been training her with her new found powers. Her..."

"That worries me even more than her fighting hollows! The idea of my little sister training with Hat and Clogs scares me more than I care to admit!" He practically yelled. "There is no way I'm going to let her train with someone like him!"

"Why not?" Karin walked in behind him. "You were able to train with him and achieve many things in a very short period of time. So why should I not be able to train with him as well?" She stated with a hint of anger at her being treated in such a way. Ichigo was about to say something but she quickly interrupted him. "I am NOT your baby sister anymore. And it's not like you were around to train me."

"Ya well I have all of my powers back and then some. So if you want training you will receive it from me or someone from the soul society. Not Urahara-san! I do not trust that man with you. His methods are unconventional and in general he is an untrustworthy man." He stated with obvious confidence in his reasoning.

"I know your powers are back Ichigo. Unlike you I am good with reiatsu sensing and controlling. I could sense when your powers had come back and when everyone else had returned. Still that means nothing. You will likely be dragged around to the soul society again. This would make you unable to train me. As such I will continue to work with Urahara and anyone else I choose... Oh and Hi Rukia, it's nice to see you again." Karin finished by walking upstairs to her bedroom.

Ichigo stood there frozen in shock at the absoluteness of Karin's argument. He knew now that he had no way to win but still he wanted to try. He couldn't let his sister hang around that man. But before he could take even one step after her Rukia grabbed his arm.

"Ichigo wait. She is obviously a capable young lady now. She has every right in wanting to train with someone who is reliable." Ichigo was about to interrupt so she just talked faster. "I'm telling you now that there is no way you are going to convince her otherwise. She is a stubborn one just like you and she will do as her heart tells her to." She finished. She quickly realised she was still holding onto his forearm. Blushing, she quickly removed her hand and went to the kitchen. Yuzu was right behind her having been silent through the entire argument. "Let's eat some food Yuzu. I'm excited to see whether your cooking is as good as it was before." She said instantly releasing the tension in the room. Ichigo followed the girls to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing Yuzu." Rukia said with a satisfied sigh. "Your food isn't as good as it used to be...its way better. Thanks so much for the meal."<p>

"No problem I'm happy I got to serve someone other than Family. They always say it tastes good, but hearing it from someone else makes me confident with my skills." Yuzu said with happiness.

Ichigo stood up quickly. He had been very quiet through the whole meal. Rukia was wondering whether he was thinking about talking to Karin again. She was going to say something to him again, but he quickly dismissed her worries when he cleared his plate and began speaking.

"Rukia would you like to come upstairs? I'm feeling really strange and I want to lie down. I know you have a lot to tell me so maybe you can talk while I lay down?" Ichigo said with heavy shoulders he began to walk up the stairs not waiting for her reply. Rukia thanked Yuzu again for the meal and headed upstairs after Ichigo. She was really worried about him. He had faced many challenges in the last few days and it must have exhausted him greatly even though he does not really show it. The fact that he was still standing was kind of shocking. If it had been anyone else they would have collapsed long ago. Then again that was just like him, wearing on his body till he was forced to collapse.

Entering his room had caused a major sense of déjà vu. It had not changed that much so of course she would remember everything. Ichigo quickly fell down onto his bed with a flop and ceased moving after that. Rukia figured he needed to sleep so she didn't say anything to him. Instead she walked around the room. She came to the closet and looked inside. It was much the same as well. In fact it shocked her to see there was still space for her if she chooses to stay, although if Isshin were there she would not being doing such a thing. Then closing the closet she walked over to the desk next to his bed. As she was looking at the papers on the desk she heard Ichigo say something.

"Rukia...No...Don't leave again." Ichigo said with a tone he never used with her before.

"I won't leave today Ichigo." She said turning around to look at him. No wonder the tone was not familiar. Ichigo was fast asleep. His usual scowl was relaxed and he looked sad. He must be having a bad dream.

_And he doesn't want me to leave?_ She said to herself.

_Of course he doesn't want you to leave. He was forced to watch you disappear right in front of his eyes. After knowing you for so long don't you think He might have been affected even a little bit? _ Her Zanpakutou interrupted her thoughts.

_Maybe I did expect him to miss me, but did not expect to hear him admit as much. It is really strange being around him again. There is something about him now that just gets me going. I really don't understand what is going on._ Rukia said in response to her sword's comment. Her Zanpakuto just laughed and said nothing more. It was weird. It was as if though the sword was hiding something.

Ichigo mumbled something incoherent and then settled down again. Rukia realised that he was obviously going to be out for a while so she went and grabbed the blanket that was at the end of his bed and went to cover him up. As she was tucking it around his shoulders his right arm swung out and grabbed her around the waist. She was quickly pulled onto the bed with him. She was about to yell at Ichigo but when she finally focused from the quick spin her head gave from falling she was staring right at Ichigo's sleeping face.

_Thank god he still asleep._ She did not want him seeing her bright red cheeks. Afraid of waking him she continued to lay there with his arm still around her waist. While laying there she studied his face. Before she had lain with him he appeared upset but now he looked much more relaxed and in a deeper sleep. _It looks like he has gone through hell and back though. No wonder he is so tired, he is battered up so much from all of the things that have happened. And I'm sure his mind is just on overload. I think I'll stay here until he starts to wake up._ So that's exactly what she did, she stayed with him in his bed while he slept away all of his worries.

* * *

><p>Hooray! Another chapter done.<p>

Anyone who is reading this story, even if you want to remain anonymous that fine. But critique is much appreciated at this point. The more critique I get the more I can improve my writing which means better chapters!


	3. Wake Up Time

This chapter was more difficult that I thought it would be. Trying to sort through all of these emotions is not easy.

To all of my reviewers. Thank you so much. I hope that I continue to live up to these expectations. I'm trying really hard to things right by everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up Time<strong>

_It feels so nice right now. I'm so warm and comfortable. I really don't feel like getting up right now, never mind opening my eyes._ Ichigo thought to himself. He had only just woken so he was not very aware of his surroundings. Then Ichigo remembered falling onto his bed and Rukia coming after him. _Oh great. I feel asleep with her in the room. She probably did something to me, like another mustache in permanent marker. Oh gods! I had better get up and assess the damage._ After finally making that decision he opened his eyes which he promptly shut again to shield them from the sun that was coming into his room from through window._ Wow its already the middle of the day. I had better wake up. _And sothis time he opened his eyes slower.

His heart felt like it was going to jump right out of his chest! Rukia was there lying next to him. Her face was looking right at him but she was fast asleep. He was frozen in shock. _No wonder I was so warm. She was lying next to me and my arm is around her waist. How the hell did this happen! Wait a second. _When Ichigo began to study her more closely he noticed that she was drooling._ Ha! This is just too funny! The perfect Kuchiki is lying in bed with me drooling._ Ichigo began laughing so hard that he was shaking the bed. Of course that resulted in Rukia beginning to wake.

When Rukia opened her eyes she saw Ichigo's face staring right at her. And he was laughing. He was laughing so hard that the bed was shaking._ Why the hell did I wake up to this moron's face laughing?_ Then she remembered what happened the night before. _Shit! I must have fallen asleep when I was lying with him. But why is he laughing now?_

Ichigo finally realised that she was awake and sat up still laughing a little. Rukia also sat up next to him.

"Why are you laughing?"She asked him sleepily.

"How can I not laugh? Have you ever slept with anyone before?"Of course that question received a rather bright blush from her.

"When I lived in the Rukongai we all slept together in a one room building why?" She asked completely taken off guard by the question.

"And no one ever mentioned anything about how you sleep?"Ichigo asked her. She shook her head in response to the question. She still looked confused and flustered by all of these questions. _In fact she is looking pretty cute with that face. Wait no! I can't say that. She is a refined Noble, and her brother would kill us if he found us like this!_

"Earth to Ichigo. You were about to say something regarding how I sleep?"Rukia said.

"Oh...uh sorry. Got a little distracted." Ichigo blushed. He wondered about whether or not she realised he was watching her so closely. "Um well you see when I woke up and saw you...well you were drooling." Ichigo finally managed to say the blush still on his cheeks.

"So what? It's perfectly normal thing to be doing." She said. Even though she sounded confident she blushed a little and wiped at her cheeks as if thought trying to erase the evidence.

"Well I just...well. It's just weird. You give off the idea that you are so noble but when sleeping your doing something so normal. I couldn't help myself but to laugh at the fact."Ichigo said becoming a little flustered at having to explain his reaction.

"At least I don't talk in my sleep." She said obviously proud of herself for knowing about that.

"Wait...I was talking in my sleep? What did you hear!" Ichigo grabbed both of her arms and she blushed even more at the contact. "Tell me what you heard!"He practically yelled at her.

"Oh just this and that." She said as evasively as possible. She twisted herself free of Ichigo's grasp laughing as she did. Then she continued by leaping off of the bed.

"Rukia." He said her name in his deepest voice. He then leaped off of the bed heading straight at her. But she was prepared for the move and she easily side-stepped him. Of course Ichigo expected as much and even though his momentum wouldn't let him stop till he hit the floor he swung out an arm and grabbed her waist. And they both fell to the floor.

**Thunk!** Rukia landed on top of Ichigo with his arm still wrapped firmly around her waist. She put a little effort into trying to escape him but he stubbornly refused to let her go. So she just waited for him to say something or do something. What he did though took her by surprise. He kissed her! And not just a little peck on the check but a full on kiss! She tore her face away from his.

"What the hell was that!"Rukia yelled. "You just kissed me."She said touching her fingers to her lips. The sensation of Ichigo's lips that still lingered brightened her blush. He too was blushing but at the same time he acted much more calmly than her.

"I know I did."Ichigo said matter-of-factly. He was about to say more when the two of them were interrupted.

"Good morning Ichigo!"Isshin crashed through his door and almost tripped right over the two on the floor. "Uh...did I interrupt something?" Ichigo's dad asked looking a little confused.

"No ." Rukia said as she got up. "I was just getting ready to leave. Ichigo I will talk to you later about this." With that said as she walked out leaving a stunned Ichigo on the floor with his dad staring down at him.

"Do you think you could leave me alone for a little while dad?" Ichigo asked as he stood up.

"Sure son. Just make sure you come down for breakfast. Yuzu is making it right now." Isshin said as he walked out of Ichigo's room shutting the door behind him.

Ichigo's mind was going crazy. He could not stop thinking about the kiss. _Why did I do that?_ He touched his fingers to his lips. The sensation of her lips had not quite left him yet and he blushed._ Wait. I couldn't be. Could I? _He thought to himself.

_**And why not king. In fact you should have noticed this long ago. Zangetsu and I have known for a long time. So why has it taken you this long to figure it out. You are a love struck dog.**_ His hollow said interrupting his thoughts.

_Shut up. This is none of your business. _Ichigo said to his hollow.

_But it is Ichigo. Your feelings and moods affect all of us in your inner world. If you can't understand your heart you will never be complete._ Zangetsu said._ And that means your heart will always be in turmoil and we can't afford that. There are many battles still to come in your life and if you are not focused because you can't accept your feelings then you will lose._ His zanpaktou tried reasoning with him.

_But Rukia and I are friends. I can't go and ruin that. _Ichigo said.

_You aren't ruining it. You are improving upon it. You are trying to complete your soul. With her in your life you are happy. Over these past 17 months you have been in despair but with her back things will change._ Zangetsu explained to him._ You need to move forward Ichigo. It's time you grew up and accepted what's inside your heart._

_What's inside my heart?_ With that very statement Ichigo began having flashbacks to all of the times he had been with Rukia. When she walked into his life and gave him the power to protect those he loved. Then him using that power to save her. And all of the struggles they faced together. And when she finally disappeared with the loss of his powers. When he finally came to he realized what he once pretended not to know. _I love her._

* * *

><p><em><em>Sorry for that bad ending, but its worth it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter because it was a pain to write.

My schedule is gonna get pretty tight tommorow (actually it looks like I should be saying tonight.) so I doubt i will be posting so hopefully this chapter will tide every one over.

Remember everyone that reviews inspire!


	4. I Love You

So this is my last chapter for this story.

I hope everyone enjoys it. It was fun to write. I'm thinking of doing a branch from this story, but I have yet to come up with a conflict I want to use. Feel free to inbox me with your ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You<strong>

Rukia was walking down some street she had since forgotten the name of. Since leaving the Kurosaki's house she had been walking all over town and her feet were beginning to tire. She could not stop thinking about Ichigo and the kiss. The way his lips had felt against her own. She touched her fingers to her lips blushing as remembered the sensation.

_I'm blushing? I don't get this. One moment he is grabbing me out of frustration and the next we are on the floor kissing. Why did he do it? _Rukia questions he self.

_I think you know the answer to that Rukia._ Her Zanpaktou said interrupting her thoughts._ It's what you won't let yourself see. What you once dreamed of but refused to allow yourself to have is now yours._

_What are you talking about? I don't have any dreams that I refuse to reach for. _She said.

Don't you? After you brother suffered at the loss of Hisana and you lost Kaien Shiba didn't you swear to protect your heart from the pain of losing someone you love. Your inner world has been a blizzard since Ichigo lost his powers. You stayed at the manor with your brother for 17 months barely saying a word to him. Even when he and Renji got together you said congrats and that was about it. If your brother can find love again why can't you?

_Love? But Ichigo doesn't love me. How can I love someone who in return doesn't love me? _She stopped walking as she came to a crossway. She decided to head for Urahara's shop since she was getting hungry.

_I think you know what you are saying isn't true Rukia. You need to talk to him._ Her Zanpaktou finished.

Rukia stopped talking with her Zanpaktou after that and just continued mulling over her own thoughts. By the time she had reached Urahara's place she had decided to talk to Ichigo about the kiss and finally clarify that he didn't love her. But she was in for quite the surprise when she got there.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sitting on a box just outside of Urahara's shop. Jinta was standing there yammering on about this and that but Ichigo didn't hear him. He was too busy thinking about what to say to Rukia. He knew she would come here since she hadn't eaten before leaving and he could still sense her presence which meant she hadn't left for the soul society.<p>

_I have to tell her straight out how I feel. If I don't...She might leave me again._ The thought scared him. He had been without her for over a year and He didn't want her to leave for even a day now.

So when Rukia finally walked into view he jumped up. He was about to tell her everything when she interrupted him.

"About earlier Ichigo? I understand what you did was a mistake, and I forgive you for it. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go inside and get some food." She finished and began walking past the frozen Ichigo. But before she could walk even a foot beyond him he grabbed her forearm.

"It was not a mistake." Ichigo stated bluntly. At this point Jinta had stopped talking to himself and was staring at the two.

"What did you say?"Rukia asked him in disbelief.

"You know full well what I said. But I will say it again. When I kissed you today it was no mistake."Ichigo said rather forcefully.

Jinta was in shock. _He did what! Oh I gotta tell boss about this. He would love to know about these two._ He rushed inside to go tell Kisuke leaving the pair outside.

"What do you mean it wasn't a mistake? There is no other explanation that makes sense. What would you possibly be trying to do by kissing me but having made a mistake?" She finished saying.

"Me kissing you was the only way at the time I knew how to express my feelings for you. But since then I have come to realize what's in my heart." He said repeating the phrase Zangetsu had used. "Rukia Kuchiki, whether you like it or not I Love you." He finished the declaration by wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her again.

_He loves me?_ Rukia's head began to spin. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>When she finally came to she was in a small futon in an unfamiliar room. She looked around the room and noticed Yoruichi in her human form sitting by the doors.<p>

"What happened? Where am I and why are you here?" Rukia asked Yoruichi.

"What's the last thing you remember Rukia?"Yoruichi returned her question with one of her own.

Rukia thought about it a little and then responded saying with a slight blush on her cheeks that she had just left Ichigo's house and was wondering around.

"Well that's unfortunate. I think you need to come downstairs with me."Yoruichi said with a smile as she stood up and opened the doors.

Rukia got up and began to follow her down a flight of stair and she realised that they were in Urahara's place._ I guess that makes sense as to why Yoruichi was around. Everyone around knew that Urahara and her had something going on._ They cam e to another set of doors and when Yoruichi opened them and she saw two men sitting there a rush of memories came back to her. She tried to compose her face but she just couldn't stop staring at Ichigo.

"Okay. So...Have you remembered everything now? By the looks of it you have. I have some business to attend to so I'm gonna leave you two love birds to sort through things." Urahara said obviously aware of the entire situation. "Don't do anything to crazy thought until I come back. I wouldn't want to miss out on the fun." He said in a cheery tone and a little laugh. He then proceeded to stand up and walk out of the room with Yoruichi following closing the door behind them.

So with those two gone it was only Rukia and Ichigo left.

"Uh look I understand if you hate me right now. But I AM serious about what I said."Ichigo said in all seriousness.

"I don't hate you Ichigo." Rukia said. "I'm just...well I didn't expect to hear you say that."

Ichigo just sat in silence. He wanted to give her a chance to say all she wanted to. And she did. She started off with telling him about how her brother had fallen in love with Hisana her older sister and how she had died while going through pregnancy with his kid. That had left him broken for years and then he closed himself off from showing any emotions and swore on his parent's grave to follow the law. She then went on about Kaien Shiba and how she had fallen for him, and how in the end she was forced to kill him. By the end of it all Rukia was bent over crying.

"It's okay. If you're not ready for something like this then I'll back off." He said patting her back for comfort. "I don't want to hurt you. In fact if leaving means it will make you happy then that's what I'll do." He said with a frown on his face.

"No. You can't leave. Did you not hear what I just finished explaining to you? I closed my heart off to loving people after Kaien Shiba. But you...you managed to find a way in and change everything. If you leave now you'll just tear me apart all over again."She finished saying with a sad tone.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Ichigo asked. "I need to hear you say it." He said practically pleading with her.

"I want you to stay with me Ichigo. It might take me a while to adjust to us being together but I don't ever want you to leave me..." She was interrupted with Ichigo leaning over the table between them and him planting his lips on hers. It was a brief kiss but it set all of her nerves on fire.

"That was all I wanted to hear."He said with a smile backing away and giving her space. "I had no real intention of leaving; I just wanted to make sure that you felt the same way. Even if you can't say the words yet" Ichigo finished by standing up and offering his hand to her. She grabbed hold and they walked out of the room together. Ready to face the challenges ahead together.

* * *

><p>Okay. So I ended this story pretty fast in comparison to how others do but it worked really well.<p>

Reviews please! And again, any ideas for a side story to this please inbox me.


End file.
